El arte es una explosion perfecta
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: ITASAKU, SASUSAKU una obra de arte hecha mujer, la mas indefensa puede ser tan bien la mas peligrosa, ella nacio para ser protegida. [WAFF] [In progress]
1. Chapter 1

El arte es una explosion perfecta

SASUSAKU, ITASAKU

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-un chico con una coleta alta y un mechón de cabello cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, este era de color dorado, llevaba puesta una capa negra con nubes rojas adornándola, a un lado de su cadera llevaba una bolsa con arcilla blanca-

Deidara, cuanto tardaras –pregunto una voz gruesa a su lado, era un poco mas alto que el, y su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta hacia atrás, unas ojeras marcaban sus ojos, era el temido Uchiha-

Necesitas ser paciente Itachi-kun, si no las cosas no salen bien –sonrió mientras en la cueva oscura en la que se encontraban llegaron dos miembros mas de la organización con unas cuantas bolsas mas iguales a las del rubio- donde dejamos esta basura –dijo uno de ellos-

No es basura!! –respondió furioso el artista del grupo mientras le señalaba un lugar cercano a una mesa-

Sobre la mesa habían dos velas que daban al lugar un aspecto escalofriante y a la vez lleno de bohemia, cerca de ella aproximadamente 7 bolsas del instrumento de lucha del akatsuki, todos se reunieron alrededor de esta y deidara en el centro, la luz parpadeante hacia que en sus rostros se reflejara la seriedad, ademas este seria un momento muy importante para toda la organización

-cerro los ojos y alisto su mano con la flor carnívora (xD!!)- presencien la creación de la mujer perfecta –era un jutsu prohibido el que iba a realizar en ese momento, un arma secreta para obtener su poder-

-suspiro con fastidio mientras el chico rubio empezaba a modelar el material sobre la mesa mientras su sharingan activado giraba rápidamente-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

kiaaaa, prologo, como para entender luego, estoy en la uni y por eso ya no lo hago mas largo, pero pronto lo actualizo n.n

dejen muchos reviews xD!!

kisu


	2. Chapter 2

El arte es una explosión perfecta 2

Naruto no me pertenece UwU

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-la masa blanca iba tomando una forma delineada según como lo hiciera su creador, llego casi al borde de la mesa, daba la impresión de ser solo una mas de las esculturas del akatsuki-

Y eso es perfecto? –murmuro el Uchiha por lo bajo mientras el rubio le dedicaba una mala mirada, el ni se inmuto en responderle-

-empezó a formar unos sellos con sus manos mientras otro de los que allí estaban abría un largo pergamino y lo ponían justo debajo de la argamasa inerte, con un kunai se rasgo la piel de la muñeca izquierda y con esta cubría su obra de arte, la esparció por todo el blanco mientras los otros menos itachi leían el pergamino en voz alta, se quito su capa y con sumo cuidado cubrió la cosa esa, cerro los ojos y seguía formando sellos extraños-

-abrió un poco los ojos mientras veía como algo salía lentamente de la parte de arriba, se estaba formando un bulto que lentamente fue saliendo hacia los lados, extrañamente tenia un color rosado, con su sharingan activado intentaba descubrir que era lo que ocurría dentro, pero por mas vueltas que le dio no llego a ninguna conclusión-

-pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro haciendo que su cabello se le pegara a la piel, apoyo las manos sobre la mesa y se formo un silencio en toda la cueva-……-apoyo las manos sobre una superficie, pero no sabia que era eso, no tenia tacto alguno, entonces, tampoco sentía la tela sobre su piel, ni el frió de la tarde, nada, simplemente no sentía nada,……por inercia se sentó, se sentó?, bueno, digamos que levanto la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, vio como algo se deslizaba por su cuerpo, el color era oscuro, resaltaba con lo otro que también se deslizo sobre ella, su cabello, este cubrió su pecho, miro hacia un lado y noto que estaba algo mas arriba de lo que se debe, se sentó en un borde de la mesa, sus largas piernas rozaron el suelo y esa tela negra cubrió su intimidad y parte de sus muslos mientras las hebras rosa ocultaban y al tiempo dejaban ver la blanca piel de su busto-

-la miraba atónito, y su sharingan seguía girando, como es posible que estuviese allí una mujer?, los ojos verdes no mostraban expresión alguna, y su respiración casi ni se percibía en el ambiente-

Te lo dije…es perfecta –sonrió el chico, orgulloso de su creación, aparto sus manos de la mesa y se acerco a ella que le miro fijamente, poso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la chica que aparentaba unos 19 años, al hacerlo sintió el frió total de ella, después de todo aunque se moviera y pareciera normal, era una escultura, y su piel si no fuese por el rosado que la cubría seguramente seguiría siendo la blanca arcilla de su nacimiento-

-todos los allí presentes no dejaban de mirar a la pelirosa, lo que mas les sorprendía era la belleza artificial que poseía, definitivamente no habían mas palabras para definirla que las que había dicho el mismo deidara-

-saco un peine delgado de una de las tantas bolsas que se encontraban en el lugar y empezó a peinar el cabello largo y extraño, al hacerlo con tanta suavidad como si ella fuera una muñeca, su muñeca, ella solo miraba hacia al frente, ni siquiera había notado a los demás que allí estaban-

Te llamaras Sakura, Sakura Haruno –mientras seguía embobado desenredando uno por uno los hilos rosa-

"Flor en primavera" –susurro ella, sin saber si quiera que significado tenían aquellas palabras, simplemente salieron por si solas-

Salgan todos –ordeno el rubio, todos lo hicieron menos el shinobi traidor de konoha que seguía en la misma posición- ya dije que salieran Itachi-kun .

-no dijo ni una sola palabra, seguía perdido en el cuerpo de la Haruno, no lo creía, deidara tenía razón, ella parecía no tener defecto alguno-

O ya entiendo –le miro pícaro- quieres vestirla tu cierto –rió por lo bajo-

-ve…vestirla?, fue entonces que se percato de que ella no estaba casi cubierta, y eso le daba un toque deseable, si, ya se había dado cuenta de eso, pero el aun estaba incrédulo de que estuviese allí, pero las palabras de su compañero le llegaron al fondo y sin decir nada salio de inmediato de ese lugar-

llllllllllllllllll

Sasuke-teme!! –grito mientras alcanzaba al susodicho en el parque de la aldea-

-le miro con fastidio, por que tenia que ser escandaloso, hace poco se había librado de la pesada de Ino, y ahora debía soportarlo a el- que quieres ¬¬

Que amargado eres ¬¬…tsunade-obachan quiere vernos en su oficina –y salio corriendo y saltando por los tejados para ganarle esa carrera que el mismo se había inventado-

…………

Cuantos pergaminos son? –pregunto serio-

No lo se, lo único que deben hacer es encantarse de que nada les pase a los dueños

Tsunade-obachan!!, por que nos deja cosas tan fáciles ah?, yo quiero hacer una súper misión y salvar a mucha gente….-se quedo callado al ver un extraña aura sobre la godaime, se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía- Tsunade-sama, yo creo que esto esta bien por ahora datebayo!! –fingió el ojiazul mientras el menor de los Uchiha estaba saliendo de la oficina con rumbo a su casa para alistar las cosas que llevaría al viaje-

lllllllllllllllll

-a la vista de todos los que allí se encontraban salio la pelirosa, con su cabello moviéndose por la brisa, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes pegado hasta la cadera y suelto lo que quedaba, este le llegaba a medio muslo y por debajo un licra negro asta media pantorrilla, sus zapatos eran las ya usuales sandalias y eran negras, y por debajo de los tirantes sus brazos y pecho eran cubiertos por malla negra, deidara salio detrás de ella diciendo cosas como "eres maravillosa", "te adoro"-

-la mire fijamente si en sharingan, y me sonrió, sonrió como muy seguramente sonríen los angeles e hizo una reverencia, no era humana, ella simplemente era ella, y eso me tenia demasiado intrigado-

Bueno, la primera misión de Sakura será traer unos pergaminos que deberá quitarles a unos señores feudales del país del rayo –dijo Kisame-

-en su mirada seguía esa expresión de total inocencia, y su rostro tan apacible, su cabello ondeaba en el aire, y el blanco le sentaba de maravilla-……

Itachi-kun!! –grito enojado ya que este no le escuchaba-

-le miro de reojo- que pasa?

-entorno los ojos, era la segunda vez que le repetía- tu la guiaras y la ayudaras en lo que necesite –sonrió a lo ultimo-

Hmp –descubriría cual era el poder de la chica, y por que deidara se había empeñado en realizar aquel jutsu prohibido-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

kiaaaaaaaaaa, ahora si, un poco mas largo para que lo disfruten n.n, que tendrá saku de especial?, debe verse una mamacita :P?, se encontrara con naruto y sasuke?, espérate van por el mismo pergamino? xD!!

Sakurass, GAASAITALEX234, L.I.T, Mix Himura, MiaBathory, haruko, niñas rebonitas ke me ponen un review w, y yo me pongo nostalgika xD!!.

Dejen muuuuchhhhhhhhoooooosssssss reviews n.n


	3. Chapter 3

El arte es una explosión perfecta 3

Gracias por los reviews, los adoro, espero ke este cap les guste n.n

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Itachi-kun!! –grito enojado ya que este no le escuchaba-

-le miro de reojo- que pasa?

-entorno los ojos, era la segunda vez que le repetía- tu la guiaras y la ayudaras en lo que necesite –sonrió a lo ultimo-

Hmp –descubriría cual era el poder de la chica, y por que Deidara se había empeñado en realizar aquel jutsu prohibido-

llllllll

Itachi-san, estoy algo cansada –se quejo-

Hmp…solo llevamos unas horas –la miro y ella parecía triste- que te parece si nos sentamos allí –señalo un claro no muy lejano de donde se encontraban-

-apresuro el paso y de su mochila saco unos cuantos panecillos que le ofreció apenas el llego- Itachi-san, tu que puedes decir de mi….-el la miro extrañado y ella apretó la tela de su vestido en sus manos- es que…pues veras, hago cosas que no si ni por que las puedo hacer, no se como rayos entiendo lo que digo, lo que me dicen, es algo raro no crees? -sonrió-

Hmp… -como podría responderle si el mismo estaba haciéndose las mismas preguntas, y definitivamente debía cuidarla- lo único que puedo decir es que si no cumples las misiones te ira muy mal –respondió frió y nada sutil-

Hai hai –asintió moviendo la cabeza y comió un poco, tenia la boca llena, se puso en cuatro y acerco su rostro al del Uchiha- y…que…que me puedes decir…de ti –puso una mano en su barbilla y le analizo unos segundos- yo..mm…creo que eres muy serio

-dios le estaba llenando la cara de comida masticada pero en vez de enfurecerse o querer regañarla no pudo hacer mas que creer que era demasiado graciosa, acerco su mano derecha al rostro de la pelirosa y quito algunas migajas que rodeaban sus labios- será mejor que nos vayamos –se levanto y la dejo con una gran sonrisa en el suelo-

Itachi-san, será difícil robar esos sellos? –pregunto curiosa mientras ordenaba las cosas en su equipaje-

Todo depende de a quien hayan contratado para que cuiden de ellos

-se puso al lado del chico- y que contienen?

No es de nuestro interés

Y cuantos son

4

Y luego que hacemos con ellos

Se los damos al jefe

Y habrá muchos ninjas?

No se –empezaron a saltar siguiendo su destino-

Y crees que tendremos problemas

Ya te dije que depende –mantenía la calma-

Nos falta mucho por llegar –no parecía darse cuanta de cuanto estaba molestando al shinobi-

Hmp…

Y como los reconocemos?

Sakura, quieres callarte –le "sugirió"-

Hai hai –sonrió-

llllllllllllll

Teme, apúrate, te estas quedando atrás!! –le grito muy enérgico-

Cállate dobe!! –seguía los pasos del rubio, inmerso en sus pensamientos-………-había abandonado Konoha cuando tenia 12 años para obtener poder al lado del Sannin traidor, luego de dos años y medio en los que Naruto intento rescatarle por todos los medios sin conseguir nada como resultado, el mato a Orochimaru, reunió un equipo al que llamo Hebi y siguió tras la pista de su hermano sin poderlo derrotar, entonces después de solo recuerda la alianza con la quinta Hokage, y regreso a su aldea, y ahora seguía buscando al creador de todas sus pesadillas-

Sasuke!! –le llamo por enésima vez-

Por que gritas!!

-suspiro algo cansado- será mejor que paremos, se acerca una tormenta –aunque no sea creíble se había vuelto muy sensato con respecto a las decisiones a tomar-

Hmp…-odiaba aceptarlo pero el idiota de Naruto era mejor, mucho mejor que antes-

lllllllllllll

Tobi quiere saber por que la niña bonita fue creada por Deidara-senpai -insistía-

Serás idiota un!! –estaba arto de la preguntadera-

Tobi quiere que le expliquen!!

Será mejor que le expliques –sugirió Setzu-

-lo miro y tomo aire- Tobi, después de muchos fracasos no hemos podido tener al Kyubi

Tobi sabe que ese rubio es muy escurridizo -afirmo-

Si, si, mi obra maestra, ósea Sakura, nos dará información de el, los hará débiles, es mas si es posible se crearan lasos sentimentales entre ellos, y como Sakura es un arma de Akatsuki ella nos servirá a nosotros y cumplirá nuestras ordenes un

Entendiste? –pregunto Kisame-

Tobi no sabe que tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro

-todos suspiraron-

Tobi tiene dolor de cabeza!! –puso sus manos sobre su sien-

Lo que Deidara quiere decirte es que Sakura es nuestro señuelo, carnada, etc –dijo la chica misteriosa-

Tobi empieza a entender

lllllllllllll

Itachi-san, tienes amigos? –se encontraban refugiados de la lluvia dentro de una cueva natural en unas colinas, ella alisaba su cabello ya que este se había enredado en el camino-

No tengo a nadie –estaba sentado frente a ella, recostado en un extremo-

A nadie!!

Solo un hermano estupido que quiere matarme –dijo sin expresión alguna-

Te quiere matar!! –dijo muy sorprendida-

…… -la miro la chica estaba quitándose el pantalón que llevaba bajo el vestido y lo puso a un lado de la fogata que estaba encendida en el centro-

Que salvaje, quien querría matarte -alego-

-esa chica no sabia en que estaba metida-

-bajo la cremallera de su vestido blanco y lo tendió al lado de las medias negras-

-además era realmente ingenua, eso le agradaba-

-se saco la malla ninja quedando cubierta por solo la ropa interior color crema-

-giro su rostro hacia un lado algo conmocionado por el reciente acto-

-se acerco caminando a paso lento- Itachi-san –le llamo-

-la miro, esta estaba demasiado cerca, con su cuerpo perfecto y hermoso, con el cabello contrastando con su pálida piel, la mirada verde clavada en un lugar mas arriba inexistente y una mano encima del corazón-

Yo te protegeré de tu hermano!!

-sonrió con la repentina afirmación-….gracias

-sonrió con mucho entusiasmo, se dio vuelta y llego hasta su bolso sacando algo más de ropa que le había dado Dei-chan para su viaje-

-dios tenia unas curvas preciosas, y que era perfecta no cabía duda de eso, cerro los ojos y durmió por un rato, venia un largo camino-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

hay Tobi es tan kawai xD!!

Gracias por todos los reviews ke los amo MiaBathory, Nami-Haruno, sakurass, reichan780, neka-chan, shihiro san!, L.I.T, ame-chan, busu, Mix Himura Uchiha, Any-chan, Kanna Uchiha, haliz, aidee, en serio muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero ke les guste la continuación

Si ves este u otro de mis fanfics publicado sin mi permiso y sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina, te suplico que me lo hagas saber, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


	4. Chapter 4

El arte es una explosión perfecta 4

Naruto no me pertenece

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´--

-dios tenia unas curvas preciosas, y que era perfecta no cabía duda de eso, cerro los ojos y durmió por un rato, venia un largo camino-

-----´´-----

Itachi-san!! –lo sacudía- Itachi-san!! –casi como una niña pequeña que quiere algo-

-abrió un ojo con pesadez y la miro de reojo- que quieres?

Ya ha dejado de llover, levántate ya!! –Sin medir mucho su fuerza le jalo de la capa y el dueño de esta termino estampado de cara contra el piso-

Plash!!

Oh lo siento mucho Itachi-san –lo ayudo a incorporarse mientras el moreno se sobaba la recién lastimada nariz- por dios, yo, yo…-sus ojos se aguaron un poco y se acerco mucho mas a el y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza- por favor perdóname, yo no quería lastimarte

-se sorprendió un poco por la repentina actitud desesperada y asustada de la pelirosa, actuaba de tal forma que tenia el genio de un bebé, estaba asustada por lo que había hecho- Sakura…no fue nada –acaricio la cabeza de la chica y esta le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza de lo que le había hecho-

Gomen nasai Itachi-san –puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas del shinobi y se acerco asta que poso sus finos labios sobre la zona afectada en el rostro del chico y le dio un pequeño besito como si así fuese a curarse-

-la vio levantarse y caminar asta su mochila mientras una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad asomaba en su rostro, y se fijo en que ya llevaba la ropa puesta, aunque esta se notaba algo húmeda- tienes frió?

Iie –alzo su equipaje- démonos prisa Itachi-san –sonrió mientras sus cabellos se mecían hacia un lado-

-el camino aun era largo y debían apresurarse-

-----´´-----

Chicos, han llegado antes de lo planeado –bebió un sorbo de su taza de té-

Vera señor, no me gusta mucho estar junto a este baka –señalo al moreno mientras tomaba unos panecillos de la mesa-

-le dio una patada en las pantorrillas-

Que rayos te pasa teme!! –Movió todos los platos de la mesa mientras el señor los miraba con una gotita resbalando por su rostro-

Ejem…chicos

Si señor, por cierto a donde tenemos que llevarlo?

Voy al país del fuego, no es un lugar cercano a la villa a la que pertenecen, en verdad lamento que hayan tenido que venir asta acá, se tardaron en llegar dos días en los que seguro se esforzaron mucho –parecía frustrado, era un anciano de unos 70 años, muy amable y alegre-

No se preocupe para eso estamos nosotros datebayo!! –Levanto un puño-

Y cuando nos vamos?

Mañana temprano

Por que lo persiguen Oishi-san?

Por unos pergaminos que son muy importantes para las relaciones de comercio entre el país del fuego y del agua -explico-

Usted si que es un señor importante!! –los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron mientras soñaba en como el mismo algún día seria así de influyente-

No exageres Naruto-kun –parecía sonrojado (xD!!)- pero la verdad es que debemos tener mucho cuidado, había muchas personas tras esos documentos –dijo muy serio-

Hai!! –respondieron al unísono y luego se miraron mal por la coincidencia mientras el viejito reía-

-----´´-----

-la Haruno era una chica hábil y fuerte, el camino había transcurrido sin ningún percance, sabían por donde pasaría la caravana que llevaría los pergaminos para completar la primera misión de la chica como arma de la organización, algo alejados del lugar montaron una pequeña carpa donde tenían sus cosas, hay dormirían esa noche y al día siguiente se encargarían del resto-

Quieres que cocine algo para ti Itachi-san?! –le pregunto muy ilusionada-

Como quieras –se recostó en el tronco de un árbol mientras hacia girar un kunai en su dedo índice-

Por que no me prestas atención! –hizo un puchero y se paro en cuatro mientras lo miraba insistentemente- Itachi-san tu no me quieres ni un poquito!

-una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios- por favor Sakura, cocina para mi, será una experiencia inolvidable –dijo con sarcasmo, aunque la reacción de la pelirosa indico que no había captado la burla y ahora se encontraba juntando troncos y palitos para encender una hoguera-

Lalalala Sakura hará algo delicioso lalalala –canturreaba mientras intentaba avivar una pequeña llama- oh!! –se quejo ya que esta terminaba apagándose-

-poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica-

Itachi-san!! –Lo vio mientras este se agachaba al lado de la madera- que haces, deja eso por favor

Dame espacio quieres –le ordeno mientras formaba unos cuantos sellos con sus manos y con una muy moderada cantidad de chakra realizo un pequeño katon con el que encendió la fogata-

Sugoi!! –aplaudió mientras sonreía- eres sorprendente Itachi-sensei!!

-cerro los ojos mientras una gotita resbalaba por su mejilla-

Kiaaaaa!! –Se metió el dedo índice a la boca-

-le miro algo sobresaltado por el grito que había escapado de sus labios- que pasa?

Me queme –saco el dedo de su boca y se lo enseño mientras hacia pucheros-

Que descuidada –volvió a recostarse en el tronco en el cual descansaba-

Es que…es que…-sus ojos se aguaron y de repente no pudo aguantar por más tiempo el ardor en ellos, las lágrimas corrían pos sus mejillas enrojecidas-

-la miro fijamente, grabando cada detalle de ella, se veía tan débil y frágil que inspiraba protección, parecía de porcelana…aunque realmente fuese de arcilla-

-se toco la piel del rostro y se miro las manos, por alguna extraña razón sentía el corazón encogido y un miedo profundo- I…Itachi-san –balbuceo antes de que este la abrazara contra el, acariciando su cabeza con ternura, ahogándola entre su pecho y la capa de la organización-

-estaba mostrando debilidad, se estaba ablandando!!, pero es que cuidar de esa niña era su deber, no dejaría que nada le ocurriera…aunque tuviese que vendarle el dedo lastimado (xD!!)- te duele mucho?

Un poco –gimoteo mientras se aferraba a la tela negra de las vestimentas del otro- pero ya pasara -sonrió- se jutsu medico

-en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese perdido la calma y reprendido a tal idiota…pero ella no era una idiota, era solo una niña, una con cuerpo de mujer, y de la susodicha podía destacar sus pechos que en ese momento se aplastaban ligeramente por el contacto-…Sakura

-despego un poco su rostro ya sin lágrimas y le miro-

Será mejor que termines la comida, se hace tarde

Hai!! –Con ánimos renovados se acerco a la olla con sopa-

-suspiro recobrando la compostura-

-----´´-----

-los rayos de sol hacían su aparición en el espesor del bosque, grandes árboles, de una altura apreciable se alzaban por donde se viera, y las gotas de roció hacían lucir el paisaje como si una lluvia de cristal hubiese pasado recién-

-Interrumpiendo el silencio- están listos?

Claro, no podemos perder mucho tiempo –respondió un entusiasta ninja con un hitai-ate de la aldea oculta del sonido-

Con esto podremos rehacer la aldea –sonrió maléficamente un chico de anteojos- Orochimaru-sama estaría muy orgulloso –con cada paso silencioso y ágil se acercaban cada vez mas a su destino-

-----´´-----

Teme, lo sientes?

Están muy cerca de aquí –estaban en guardia, con cada paso que daban para acercarse a su destino mas hostigados se sentían-

-sudaba en frió, el corazón latía algo mas rápido de lo usual, y eso no era bueno para su desgastado cuerpo, alrededor de 10 escoltas y dos ninjas de elite de la mejor aldea lo custodiaban, no debía temer, aun así no podía evitarlo-

-----´´-----

-ya habían divisado su objetivo, y los bellos ojos verdes de la kunoichi se habían oscurecido, de ansiedad o de excitación, su respiración estaba calmada pero su bello levantado decía otra cosa, alejados, lo suficiente para atacar en el momento preciso-

Uchiha Itachi –llamo una voz desde arriba-

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´--

Gracias a los bellos reviews -----´´-----Nami-Haruno -----´´-----Shihirosan -----´´-----GAASAITALEX234 -----´´-----aidee -----´´-----Any-chan -----´´-----Zaoldyeck-81 -----´´-----omtatelo -----´´-----Jesybert -----´´-----haliz -----´´-----L.I.T -----´´-----Antotis -----´´-----Kirara -----´´-----ALenis -----´´------Mauret-……a los favoritos, las alertas y los hits.

Me llegan sus alertas, así ke se cuantos leen –cara malvada- y se cuantos reviews me tiene ke llegar xD!!

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso y sin mi dulce carisma en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


End file.
